


want

by insidetwizzles



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Lactation Kink, M/M, Pining, Pregnancy Kink, Sexual Fantasy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insidetwizzles/pseuds/insidetwizzles
Summary: On nights like this, when he’s cold and alone and wants nothing more than to fuck the heat out of Yuuri, Viktor imagines.





	

On nights like this, when he’s cold and alone and wants nothing more than to fuck the heat out of Yuuri, Viktor _imagines_.

He thinks of having Yuuri on this bed, on his lap, with Viktor’s back against the headboard and Yuuri's chest flush against his own.

Then he’s nosing at Yuuri’s neck, inhaling, finally suckling on the soft skin where jaw meets neck. When teeth scrapes against the bud of Yuuri’s scent gland _just so_ , Yuuri gasps his surprise, but he bares his pretty neck for Viktor.

“Will you really?” Viktor murmurs pitifully, pulling back with gargantuan effort. _Let me have you? Let me take care of you? Let me love you for as long as I live?_

Yuuri’s face is ruddy, but his smile is soft. Viktor wants to kiss it, always. “As long as you’ll have me."

Viktor is weak, and so Viktor _takes_.

He bites into Yuuri’s neck, rolls the scent gland between his teeth. Viktor's hands are big, perfect for keeping Yuuri right where he is. They explore Yuuri's skin, from the planes of his back to the rump of his ass to the soft curve of Yuuri’s sides. 

Viktor breaks skin, draws out blood, licks the wound in apology when Yuuri makes a soft, trilling noise.

He doesn’t know for how long he mouths at Yuuri’s neck, but his head is buzzed with a cacophony of _mate, mine, yours, always_. His erection, already alive and _very, very interested_ , presses more insistently at the cleft of Yuuri's clothed ass, which is slightly damp with promise. Yuuri’s purr of approval is low at the base of his throat, so Viktor licks a wet stripe there, too.

Viktor pulls back, rasping, desperate, “mark me.” The pad of his thumb gingerly brushes against Yuuri’s scent gland, blushing and swollen. It’s beautiful, Viktor thinks. He looks at Yuuri’s face, at his flushed cheeks and parted lips. He looks at Yuuri's irises, nothing more than a slim ring of brown; Viktor thinks he probably looks just as debauched. “Make me yours, too.”

He imagines Yuuri, his sweet, soft omega, marking him back, their scents saturating Viktor’s room with heady, spicy sweetness. 

He imagines fucking Yuuri, in his mouth, in his cunt. What face will Yuuri make when Viktor's cock disappears into slick heat, when Viktor's knot catches at the rim of Yuuri's ass? Will his toes curl? Will he call out Viktor's name?

He imagines Yuuri round, full with Viktor’s pups. Maybe Viktor himself, nursing at Yuuri's chest, biting into the soft swell of teats, drawing out fatty milk and Yuuri cradling his head gently as they lie in bed, languid.

It's at this thought when Viktor comes undone, back arching off his bed and fist tightening over his cock. His orgasm rolls off of him in waves, and he makes valiant efforts to smother the whine in his throat.

" _Yuuri,_ " he calls gently, but the omega cannot hear him, not when Yuuri is several doors down the hallway, barred from seeing Viktor until he's slept through his heat in peace. (Makkachin is keeping him company, the traitor.)

Viktor considers this, even as his eyelids begin to feel heavier by the second. He wonders if pawing at Yuuri's door will make the omega see how much Viktor wants him; maybe Yuuri will open his door for him, and Viktor can make good on his fantasies. Or perhaps he shall see Yuuri's parents' first, ask for their permission to court their precious son before he does anything drastic.

His bedside clock tells him at it 2:39AM; promptly, Viktor decides that this can wait--bright and early for tomorrow.

He falls into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really into soft-porn omegaverse, you guys. write the stuff you want to see in the world, right??? if anything looks familiar, this is heavily inspired by the [works of lazulisong](http://archiveofourown.org/series/595534) (which if you haven't seen yet, you totally should) because they're amazing and i'm a thirsty-ass hoe??? unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine. hope you enjoyed this tiny drabble thing, anyway! ( ;u; )
> 
>  
> 
> i'm on tumblr as [insidetwizzles](http://insidetwizzles.tumblr.com) if you wanna yell with me or something!


End file.
